


Regrets

by RowanKayWho



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: Of course she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her after she isolated herself from her best friend, Edward. She couldn't just go crawling back to him now, could she?
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever time posting my writing to any platform, although this was written a while ago (I think late 2018, or early 2019?). My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything.
> 
> Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters.

Coming home from work today, I harboured an unsettling feeling in my chest. It was as if I knew something on my subconscious level that I didn't on my conscious one. Feelings of anxiety and fear grew as I grew closer to my boyfriend's apartment.

I moved in with him only one month ago when I had to move out of my parents’ house as they were moving back to London. Not wanting to leave my life behind here, I declined the offer to accompany them. However, I didn't want to live in our big, empty house alone, so my boyfriend of nearly two years, Dave, asked me to move in with him. We were taking things slow and ordinarily I would've rather waited until we had reached at least three years of dating, but this all happened very quickly.

I found myself feeling more alone than I think I ever would have in my parents’ house, alone, though. Dave and I are at odds with each other constantly. He wants a housewife, while I pour myself into my nine to five, more like eight to six, job at my vet clinic. He wants to move quickly in a relationship, while I prefer to take things slow and steady. I'm not sure anymore why we attracted each other in the first place.

We fight every night over the same thing, but nothing gets resolved. The same empty promises are made, only to be broken again. He promises he'll find a job but sits on his ass all day watching the television. I promise to leave work earlier, but I pour myself into my job to make up for his lack of one. 

Thinking about our situation brings me back to the feeling I'm harbouring in my chest, I can't help but to think everything will come to a head between us and I'm to blame. Before I can try and push away my anxiety and fears, I'm already through the apartment door. My body falls into this routine as I walk towards the living room, the sounds of the television becoming louder and louder as I get closer. 

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Dave was engaged in a heated make out session with some blonde bimbo you'd see flirting with all the guys in a bar. I cleared my throat to get their attention and raised my eyebrows when they both stared at me expectantly.

"Oh... You're finally home." Dave said in a bored tone, moving off the blonde and standing up. "Pried yourself away from your work, huh."

I only stared at him, lips slightly parted. I should have seen this coming. We were mildly dysfunctional at our best and our issues were impossible to work out. I licked my lips before asking him the one thing I cared to know. "How long?"

"A year." He smirked slightly before continuing. "Edward was right about everything, you know. He hit the nail right on the head."

I clenched my jaw and screwed my eyes shut thinking about Edward, my best friend. Or, he was, until I moved in with Dave. At the beginning of our relationship, Edward told me he had a bad feeling about Dave. One I brushed off. But, like a good friend, he tolerated him and hung out with us sometimes because he knew it made me happy. Though everything changed once I told him I was moving in with Dave. He was livid and unloaded all his suspicions onto me.

"You can't move in with that asshole! What's the matter with you?" Edward shouted, running a hand through his knotted, chin length blonde hair. 

"My parents are moving and I'm not living in that big, empty house alone! Dave offered and I accepted. Would you rather me be homeless?" I screamed back, matching his volume easily.

"No, of course not! You could stay with me until you find a place! Anything over that prick of a boyfriend you have!"

"There's no room! You live in a two-bedroom apartment with your cousin! Why do you hate him so much? He's done nothing to you!"

"He doesn't deserve you! He's using you, can't you see that? He doesn't have a job, nor does he want one, because he knows he can live off you! How often does he use your money to buy stuff, huh?" Edward stopped shouting and narrowed his blue eyes at me expectantly to confirm what he already knew.

I clenched my jaw and glared back at him. "I buy stuff for him because I want to, not because he demands it."

"How can you even say that? He hasn't had a job since you've started dating! If I recall correctly, he quit his job a month after you two got together!"

"That's enough, Edward." I stated lowly, looking pointedly at him.

"You're not arguing because it's true! Hell, he's probably cheating on you, too!"

"That's enough!" I screamed. "I'm getting out of here. You are way out of line. Don't even think about calling me until you're ready to admit that you don't know Dave, or our relationship like you think you do."

I opened my eyes and looked at Dave with no emotion on my face. "Don't bring him into this."

"Why? Cause you know you can't go crawling back to him now?" Dave taunted me, trying to get me to retaliate.

"That's it. We're done. I'm grabbing all of my shit and I'm leaving." I said calmly before heading for our shared bedroom. I shoved all my clothes into my two suitcases and grabbed my box full of my personal effects before exiting as quickly as I came in. I marched directly towards the door, belongings in hand, and head held high. I opened the door, ready to leave, but quickly pivoted to leave him with one last thing. "Have fun rotting in this shithole with no money to your name. The rent is due in three days, good luck paying it."

I threw the key to his apartment on the ground and slammed the door behind me as I left. I quickly walked to my car and loaded it up with my belongings. I sat down on the driver's side and took a deep breath. There was only one person I knew I could go to, no matter how badly we left things between us.

I got to Edward's apartment complex at seven thirty. It was early spring, so the setting sun cast a shadow onto the parking lot where I sat in my car. I collected my emotions and left my car with all my belongings inside of it. With a deep breath I walked into the complex, and up to his room. Ordinarily, I would use the key he gave me, but I didn't feel right doing it with how we left things. Instead, I knocked on his door three times.

I heard light, shuffling footsteps from inside and knew his cousin, Connor, would be the one to open the door. In a matter of seconds, I found myself looking into his warm, chocolate brown eyes. He looked flustered to see me here, undoubtedly with the knowledge of my argument with Edward, and ran one dark hand over his face and into his straight, shoulder length black hair.

Once he realized neither one of us had spoken yet, he cleared his throat and spoke in a smooth, deep voice. "Um... I suppose you are here to see Edward?"

"Yes please. Thanks, Connor." I smiled slightly at him to ease his evident concern over the reason behind my unexpected arrival. He nodded before stiffly turning around to get Edward.

I heard Connor's muffled voice, followed by the sound of glass shattering and a surprised shout. Everything was quiet until loud footsteps came barrelling towards the front door. Edward looked dishevelled, as usual, but his eyes held the regret we both shared. Before I could explain myself, his tanned, calloused hands pulled me towards him, and I was enveloped in his warm embrace. 

I reluctantly returned the hug, appreciative of the gesture, and muffled an "I'm sorry" and "You were right" into his chest. Edward released his hold on me, and I followed suit. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me inside, shutting the apartment door behind him. He led the two of us straight past Connor who was cleaning up what appeared to be a shattered glass and into his bedroom. He removed his hand from my back and shut the door.

Slowly, he sat down on his bed, pulling me with him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and spoke in a rough, yet comforting, whisper. "It's okay. I forgave you the moment Connor told me you were at the door. You can stay here as long as you need to."

For the first time tonight, I started to cry. All the emotions from this ordeal hit me like a tonne of bricks. Edward pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. I gripped the back of his t-shirt as if it were my lifeline and sobbed freely into his shoulder. He moved one hand into my undoubtedly knotted hair, which he began to stroke, and the other between my shoulder blades, where he began to rub soothingly. At this moment, for the first time in almost two years, I felt at peace. I knew I was safe and that there was nowhere else I'd rather be.


End file.
